The demand for clean energy has risen rapidly in recent years, especially energy provided through rechargeable batteries or any other energy sources. As a result, rechargeable batteries are being used in more and more applications to provide power to automobiles, tools, electronics, computers, homes, and so on. The batteries are most expensive part of a power system and using battery storage as a source of power increases cost of power multi-fold. The rapid increase in a number of batteries has accordingly increased the need for efficient engagement and utilization of such batteries. These batteries are chargeable, but the charging opportunity available is intermittent (when one is stationary and/or next to a power source for some significant time). Similarly some energy sources have limited fuel-charging opportunities.
Generally, there are certain parameters that characterize the batteries and its selection for a particular application. Some of the decisive parameters are chemistry of battery, variability in its chemistry, energy density, size, weight and cost etc. A combination of such parameters contribute to battery life, measured in terms of number of charge-discharge cycles, and help in making decisions on the most important factors in selecting a battery. The battery life in turn depends on how the battery is used, in particular, Depth of Discharge (DoD), rates of charging and discharging, operating temperature etc. These parameters, and especially battery life, also greatly influence costs. The battery life greatly influences overall cost of usage, as one has to replace batteries after expiry of life-time. In the conventional systems (like an electric car), most of the applications use a single battery bank of a single kind, with the choice made based on costs, life-cycles, energy-density, or the like.
In certain applications, however, such as diesel trucks, laptops and boats where multiple batteries are used, so that they may be combined and effectively engaged to provide the necessary power, the vehicle may fail to start or function appropriately. Such applications generally will not automatically engage and utilize multiple battery banks effectively, or in a cost-conscious manner.
Further, mobile applications such as electric vehicles, laptops, cell-phones or the like use a battery which is charged when the battery is about to run out or when there is a charging opportunity available. User may like to have largest size battery, so that system can be used for long time without charging but it contributes to increase size, weight and cost of such mobile appliances/equipment.
The above information is presented as background information only to help the reader to understand the present invention. Applicants have made no determination and make no assertion as to whether any of the above might be applicable as Prior Art with regard to the present application.